


For The First Time

by ceruleanshark



Series: Dark Lords of Arda [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, chapter one just has angst and romantic dragon flights, uhh chapter two has the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Aulë discovers Mairon's relationship with Melkor. Mairon and Melkor claim one day for themselves amid the turbulence their budding romance has caused.





	1. Against Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modsenga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modsenga/gifts), [cataclysmofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmofstars/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aulë means well, but the desires of Mairon's heart lead him beyond Almaren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort, dragon flights, and Melkor inventing the aurora borealis for his boyfriend. What more could one want?

“Mairon?” A voice from the shadows pierced the silence of the forge. Mairon paused in the middle of setting gems into the hilt of an ornamental dagger, the gold and rubies gleaming in the firelight.

 

“Melkor!” He couldn't stop the excitement from creeping into his voice. He set the unfinished dagger aside on the cluttered worktable and stood up to face the Vala.

 

 “What are you doing here?” Mairon felt himself blush, sparks flickering across his hair. Melkor’s lips curled into a small smile as he closed the distance between him and Mairon.

 

 “I came to see you, of course.” Melkor's voice was heavy with power as he stopped beside Mairon, resting one large hand on the worn table. He tilted his head, dark eyes gleaming, and brushed his fingers delicately across Mairon's cheek.

 

 Mairon hesitantly returned his smile, quickly tugging off his heavy leather gloves and reaching up to rest one hand on Melkor's shoulder. “I have missed you, but here is not the best place.” He sighed.

 

 “I had to see you. It has been too long.” Melkor played idly with a few wisps of red hair that had escaped Mairon's braid. “If you want me to go--”

 

 Mairon quickly shook his head. “No, stay.” He leaned forward and rested his head on the Vala’s chest, relaxing for the first time since he'd awoken that morning. “Please don't leave me.”

 

 “I am here.” Melkor assured simply. He could feel the tension in both Mairon's hröa and fëa, anxiety and stress boiling just beneath the surface.

 

 “They were talking about me again. Saying I am unkind and isolated.” Mairon confessed, anger seeping into his voice. A lump rose in his throat, despite his attempt to remain emotionless. "Curumo always spurs the others on. He would see me cast out." 

 

 “What they say is untrue. They should not speak of you in such a way.” The anger in his voice matched Mairon's as he hesitantly touched his face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

 

 “What if it is?” The words slipped out without Mairon's permission and hung heavy in the air between him and the Vala. Melkor’s breath hitched, then he drew Mairon into an even tighter embrace.

 

 “It is not. Even if they think so, what does it matter?” Melkor felt him shiver in his arms and frowned. He focused a beam of power into warming his body, the usual chill leaving him. "They are small-minded."

 

 “You have me, no matter what.” Melkor whispered, lips brushing the top of Mairon's head. As the Maia raised his head to slowly meet his gaze, the door to the forge suddenly flew open.

 

 “Mairon? I thought I heard--” Aulë's booming voice cut off mid sentence. Mairon dissolved into a cloud of smoke with a noise of shock and rematerialized on the other side of the forge. Aulë was still staring open-mouthed at Melkor. “What are you doing here, and with my apprentice?” He managed, folding his arms.

 

 “I can explain!” Mairon stepped between the Valar, fire rippling across his form. “I asked him to be here for help--with my inventions…” Mairon trailed off helplessly, fidgeting with the leather drawstrings of his forging apron.

 

 “And help with your inventions involved what looked like an intimate embrace from Manwë's brother.” Aulë's tone was flat, but his eyes said everything he did not. Mairon knew he was confused and worried.

 

“I am sorry, my lord.” Mairon said simply, eyes downcast. Aulë ignored him and shot Melkor a dark look. “You. Out.”

 

 Melkor swept past, returning Aulë's glare, and vanished into nothingness before reaching the doors. Mairon remained frozen, standing alone in the large stone hall. He couldn't think of anything to say, any way to excuse what he'd been caught doing. He had known it would happen one day, but yet it felt unreal.

 

 “I cannot believe this.” Aulë spoke softly. “You and him? For how long?”

 

 “It’s not your business.” Mairon surprised himself, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Nevertheless, he stood tall and faced up to his master.

 

 “If you are going to be seeing him in my forge, it is my business! You are not his assigned partner!” Aulë scowled deeply at him, form glowing with anger. Mairon felt as though he was shrinking away before Aulë's fiery eyes. He rarely lost his temper, and Mairon had forgotten how terrifying it could be when he did.

 

 “I know Eru did not pair us, but why should that matter? He gave us the gift of free will." Mairon stood his ground, hardly able to keep staring Aulë down. His hands shook.

 

 “Eru is our maker. His desires should be obeyed. Melkor is beyond your limits." Aulë scowled. "You should not be with him, Mairon. Have you forgotten yourself?” He grasped one of his shoulders. 

 

"Have you taken leave of your senses? You are my best apprentice, the finest of all I have trained. You have a future here. He has poisoned your thoughts. Have you forgotten what he did to the Great Music?"

 

 “Would you ask me to sacrifice love for you?” Mairon spat, then felt his heart sink like a stone as the weight of his words hit home.

 

 Aulë stepped back as if burned, yanking his hand away from Mairon. “You love him?” He said brokenly, eyes wide with disbelief.

 

 “It's not your business.” Mairon whispered, fists clenched tight at his sides. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if that could make Aulë leave him in peace.

 

 “You are involved with the one who broke the Music.” Aulë shook his head. “I am disappointed, Mairon. You have been led astray. He has seduced you for his own pleasure, and he will leave you broken and hollow." His voice was deadly serious. Mairon felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but forced them back. "He is not--" Aulë shook his head.

 

"You are not to speak unsupervised to him again. If you do, I will inform Lord Manwë and allow him to deal with it.” A weighted pause. "You do not want that."

 

"But--" Mairon tried to protest. Aulë cut him off, eyes smoldering with anger. "No. Your selfish desires will lead you down the path to ruin. My word is final. Am I clear?"

 

 Mairon nodded once, mutely. Aulë waved one hand vaguely and turned away. “You are dismissed. Go directly to your chambers. I would have words with you again come dawn."

 

 As Aulë strode out of the forge, Mairon dissolved into smoke and soared quickly through the corridors and staircases, still trapped in a state of disbelief.

 

 He materialized again once safely in his chambers and resisted the urge to simply collapse into his bed and try to forget. _Selfish desires._ The words echoed ceaselessly in his mind.

 

 The large, comfortably furnished room was dark and empty of any life save Mairon himself. He rarely spent time there, as the forge or the laboratories were his primary refuges.

 

 Now, however, his chambers were the only place he could go to be free from his fellow Maiar or even Aulë himself. Letting anyone see him in his current state was out of the question. His shame was surely written into every line of his face.

 

He stripped out of his work clothes, used a wave of power to whisk the soot and grime off his form, and dressed himself in an elaborate black and gold robe, trying to avoid staring too long at his form. He felt wretched.

 

 He sat down on a plush couch and undid his braid, nearly snapping the leather tie in his annoyance. He stared blankly at the pillows and considered pressing his face to one of them so he could scream his rage, but it felt useless.

 

 Casting the tie aside in annoyance, he picked up the hairbrush from his vanity and began to detangle his crimson hair.

 

 Brushing his hair was calming, the repetitive motions allowing him to collect his thoughts. As his hair became silky and sleek under the brush, he let himself mull over his situation.

 

 He hated feeling inadequate and shameful, but he knew Aulë was wrong. He was a master of the forge, not matters of the heart.

 

 A loud thump from the balcony jerked Mairon abruptly out of his reverie. He dropped the brush and walked over to the folding doors, pushing them open and poking his head out. Melkor was perched on the railing, dark hair and cloak rippling in the gentle smoke-scented breeze.

 

 “What are you doing here?” He hissed, painfully aware of how damaged his relationship with Aulë already was. Sneaking Melkor in could only make it worse.

 

 “I came to see you. I felt bad about what happened with your lord.” Melkor drummed his fingers on the railing as he spoke, shoulders slightly hunched.

 

 “It is not your fault.” Mairon stepped out into the chilly night air. His boots whispered over the marble tiles, robes fluttering around his legs.

 

 “Can I take you somewhere, Mairon? I want to see you in case...something happens with Aulë.” Melkor sounded nervous for once, but he held Mairon's gaze with a burning intensity.

 

 Mairon caught his breath. Melkor's eyes were dark, and he could see his own glassy reflection in them. In that moment, he knew he couldn't stand another minute in the palace. He stood, mesmerized, before the Vala and responded quietly. “Yes. Anywhere but here.”

 

 Melkor silently held out one hand, and Mairon took it without a second thought. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, concentrating, and in a rush of wings a small beast descended from the sky.

 

 It was metallic and reptilian, scales reflecting the lamplight spilling from the palace windows. Mairon gasped, clinging to his hand, as the creature landed on the railing. Scimitar-like claws scraped on the marble as it tilted its head, regarding him with beady eyes.

 

 “What is that?” Mairon yelped, eyes glowing with alarm. Melkor grinned. “A dragon. One of my own creations. Still developmental, of course, but quite useful.” He tapped its sleek head. "Entirely metal, too."

 

 “Oh, I know where this is going." He found himself smiling slightly despite everything. "Is it safe?” He asked. The dragon crouched stock-still, head lowered and angled towards Mairon.

 

 “Yes." A pause. "Well, it should be. I am reasonably sure of it.” Melkor scratched the back of his head absently as he spoke. Mairon narrowed his eyes.

 

“Just trust me, all right?” Melkor smiled at him, stroking his thumb across the back of his hand. Mairon tilted his head, considering it.

 

 On one hand, Melkor's inventions were notoriously chaotic and destructive. But on  the other hand, everyone seemed inclined to think Mairon was stuck-up and boring. And staying here, sulking alone in his own shame, was out of the question.

 

 “Alright.” Mairon consented, letting Melkor help him onto the railing. Melkor released his hand and settled himself on the dragon’s back with a practiced ease.

 

 Mairon slowly swung his leg over the creature’s scaled back and sat down, his back bumping against Melkor's chest. His face flushed slightly as he draped one arm around Mairon and held him securely.

 

 “So how does this work--” Mairon cut off in a surprisingly loud shriek as the dragon abruptly launched itself into the sky, muscles rippling beneath the shining scales.

 The wind rushed past, whipping through their hair and robes as they hurtled skywards. Mairon unconsciously scrabbled at the smooth scales, unable to find purchase. Melkor's grip on him tightened, preventing him from slipping off.

 

 The ground fell away so fast it was dizzying. Tears formed in Mairon's eyes from the cold wind as they passed the fluffy white clouds and leveled out.

 

From up here, the world looked absolutely magical. It felt infinite.

 

   The earth was painted in shades of blue, purple, and black. Here and there, lights shone harsh against the darkness. Mairon could barely make out the dark glitter of lakes and streams. Mountains thrust up against the night sky, their shadows carving black swaths in the land below.

 

  The clouds below the pair were cast into shadow, appearing a pale blue. Above them, the heavens stretched out into infinity.

 

  The night sky was as dark as a raven’s wing, broken in places by stars. Pale, fiery, and foreboding in its glory, a broad band of twinkling lights extended across the celestial expanse. The moon was a bright shade of silvery-gray.

 

 Mairon's eyes were wide as he took in the view, the chill fading into the background as his inner fire kept him warm.

 

 “Beautiful, is it not?” Melkor spoke close to his ear. Mairon nodded, relaxing in his arms, ignoring the harsh wind in his face.

 

 “I have flown before, but never like this.” Mairon breathed. He couldn't see Melkor's face, but he knew he was smiling. “We are together now. Let's let tonight be ours, Mairon.”

 

 He nodded again as they soared through the night in companionable silence. Melkor seemed to have complete control over the dragon, despite his reputation for chaos. Mairon smiled. _Perhaps Melkor is reckless only because he can be. I am the one he is like this for._ The thought made him feel oddly warm.

 

 “Where are we going?” Mairon asked. Melkor adjusted his grip on him. “Out into the mountains. Away from those who would restrict us.”

 

“That sounds nice.” Mairon turned his head to kiss him on the cheek. Melkor's fëa pulsed with light at the contact, a glow reserved only for Mairon.

 

“Are you sure we can be together?” Mairon's words were nearly snatched away by the wind before Melkor could hear them. The Vala sighed and touched his face affectionately. Mairon adjusted his seat, turning to perch sideways and look directly at Melkor.

 

 “Even if this isn't what Eru intended, why should we stop?” He frowned in worry and confusion. Mairon raised an eyebrow, returning the frown. “He created us. Aulë said his desires are paramount.”

 

 “Eru is a tyrant." Melkor stated flatly. Mairon gasped at his boldness. "You should not speak such things!" Melkor met his eyes, gaze tender. "It is true, and you know it as well. We are not his slaves." 

 

Melkor’s gaze was distant and his shoulders were tense, jaw set. Mairon grasped his hands, legs hanging over open air. “He is our maker.” He said, voice sullen. He was almost afraid to look at the Vala, terrified of how much his heart yearned for him.

 

 “Look up, Mairon.” Melkor pointed into the sky and briefly closed his eyes, concentrating. As Mairon looked up, he saw lights kindle through the night. They were a myriad of colors and swayed like gossamer ribbons in a breeze. Mairon was suddenly breathless head tilted back and eyes wide to take in the wonder of it.

 

 “Those lights are mine, not those created by Varda. Eru would not approve of those either. Yet are they not beautiful?” Melkor maintained the glow effortlessly, the colors playing off the dragon’s scales and flashing through its wings.

 

 The colors rippled softly through the night, so close and yet so far. Mairon reached out as if he could touch them, his hand pale against the starfield. He felt his worries fade away in the face of the brilliant lightshow.

 

 “They're gorgeous. Oh, Melkor, this is amazing.” Giddiness crept into his tone.

 

 Mairon tore his gaze away from the sky and met Melkor's eyes. He saw his own reflection in the mirror-like depths. His hair was wind-tossed and his eyes were glowing like two sparks. Fire flickered along the edge of his robes, streaming off into the night.

 

 Melkor took Mairon's hands again, smiling at him. “I thought of only you while giving them life. You are my muse.”

 

 Mairon's heart pounded as he looked up at him, the sky paling to insignificance in the face of Melkor's words.

 

 “I want to be with you, but it is not what Eru decreed. We cannot change our fates. If Lord Manwë finds out--” Melkor shook his head quickly, cutting him off. He cupped Mairon's cheek, entwining their fëar. “What they think does not matter. Our fates are ours, Mairon.”

 

 “Do you think they could be?” Mairon asked, clinging to Melkor as the lights played on the Vala’s pale face and strong features.

 

 “I know they are. I wish for no destiny that is not entwined with yours. If that means making my own way, then so be it.”

 

 Mairon's breath hitched and sparks danced in his hair. “That is far too simple.”

 

 “Why should it not be simple? This is right.” Melkor asked simply, running his thumb over Mairon's cheekbone.

 

 The Maia stiffened. “Nothing is simply right.” He insisted. Mairon grasped his shoulder, fingers curling into the fabric of his robes.

 

 “Nothing at all?” Melkor tilted his head, eyes shining and reflecting the stars. Mairon leaned closer, sparks flaring up in his hair. “Nothing except you.” He whispered hoarsely.

 

 Mairon kissed Melkor, settling into his embrace and running a hand through his hair. Melkor responded in kind, their kiss lingering but chaste.

 

 When they broke apart, Melkor brushed Mairon's hair back and met his eyes, looking almost vulnerable.

 

 “I love you to madness.” He confessed, voice low. Mairon had only to glance at him to know he truly meant it. Sincerity was written into every line of his face.

 

 “You are a greater treasure than every star in the sky, or every gem in Almaren. You are my world, my inspiration. My precious.” Melkor touched their foreheads together, his words soft and meant only for Mairon.

 

 “And I love you, Melkor. I want you and no other.” Mairon was surprised to find himself giving voice to the feelings that would get him cast from Almaren if anyone but Melkor knew of them, and even more surprised to know that he meant it.

 

 They kissed again as the dragon descended towards the spires of the dark mountains. Mairon turned away in time to watch the world soar past as they looped under arches and around jagged pillars. The wind was cold, and clouds had begun to roll in, but the night was achingly beautiful nonetheless. 

 

 Mairon shocked himself by laughing with elation, throwing his arms out and sitting tall. Melkor looked alarmed for a heartbeat before he too began to laugh, arms wrapped around Mairon's chest.

 

 They passed through a gap in the mountains and came out over a lake, the surface glassy smooth and reflecting the night sky. Their reflection wavered across the surface.

 

 “Look ahead. I made something for you.” Melkor whispered, then kissed the top of his head. Mairon obeyed, swiftly spotting a lighted building on the cliff above the lake. As they drew closer, Mairon was able to make out more details.

 

 Dark and elaborate marble pillars lined the stairs, leading through to a courtyard lined by stone walls and open-air walkways. A fountain was built in the center, surrounded by several benches, and torches in bronze sconces illuminated the bas-relief carvings on the walls.

 

 “What do you think, precious?” Melkor asked, smiling at the Maia nestled in his arms. Mairon's eyes were wide.

 

 “It's perfect. I could never thank you enough!” Mairon beamed as they landed, gaze darting around the courtyard.

 

 “If you ever need an escape, you can come here. I had hoped this could be our place.” Melkor explained, stepping down from the dragon’s back. He offered his hand to Mairon, who took it and slid down delicately.

 

 “Thank you.” Mairon whispered. He reached up to briefly kiss Melkor, despite the fact that his legs felt weak and unstable. Behind them, the metallic dragon silently lifted off and circled back into the sky.

 

 Melkor led him to the bench, sitting down on the smooth marble. Mairon wordlessly sat beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

 

Melkor absently entangled his fingers in Mairon's crimson hair, weaving it into a neat braid. Tapping one finger against the tight coils, he placed tiny stars in his hair, points of white light against the fiery red.

 

 “I love you, Mairon. You are the only one like me, the only one I can trust. The others can cast me aside, call me a destroyer, but as long as you are by my side I find that I do not care.” Melkor’s voice faltered, unable to find words to express the way Mairon made him feel.

 

He simply leaned in to kiss him instead, brushing their fëar together ever so slightly. They meshed together perfectly, even as the heavy clouds closed over the dome of the sky above them.

 

  Mairon drew back, braid glowing with starlight, and looked up at Melkor with soft amber eyes. As the first silver flakes of snow began to fall, he spoke.

 

 “Aulë called me selfish for this feeling. And if that is true, then I believe I want to be selfish.”


	2. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairon and Melkor finally sleep together. Mairon comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic finally lives up to its name.

“It is snowing.” Mairon remarked, gazing into the star-studded sky as flecks of white fell down around them, drifting to speckle in Mairon's crimson hair and on his narrow shoulders.

 

 “Indeed. One of my inventions. Beautiful, is it not?” Melkor draped his arm over Mairon's shoulders, brushing snowflakes to the bench. He pulled the hood of Mairon's cloak over his mane of crimson hair, then reached up to fix his own hood as well.

 

 The pair sat in companionable silence for a while, the adrenaline from their flight wearing off. Melkor unconsciously snuggled closer to him, the heat from the Maia's body comfortable compared to the blasts of frozen air around them.

 

 “We should go inside.” Mairon said, frowning a little as the wind picked up and flurries of snow blew into the courtyard, beginning to pile up in places. “I'm cold.”

 

 Melkor stood and took his hand. “Allow me to keep you warm.” He kissed his hand, making him blush. Mairon stood up beside him and interlocked their fingers, looking into his dark eyes adoringly. An unspoken agreement passed between them, and Melkor leaned down to kiss him.

 

 They stood like that for an indeterminate amount of time, hood to hood and lips to lips. Melkor's hand rested in the small of his back, keeping their bodies pressed together. They seemed to melt into each other, the snow flurrying around them and the wind tossing the hems of their cloaks.

 

 Eventually they broke apart for air. Specks of white had begun to gather on Mairon's long eyelashes and on his black cloak. Snow limned Melkor's strong features. The stars in Mairon's braid glowed despite the gloom in the courtyard.

 

 “You make me feel incredible.” Mairon confessed breathlessly. “Like I don't have to be perfect.” A pause. “Or that I already am.”

 

 Melkor blushed, lips curving into a smile as he looked down at him. A flurry of emotions built in his chest, warmth spreading through him despite the snowfall.

 

 “I am so in love with you.” Melkor whispered, lips brushing lightly over his forehead. “I never want this to stop. You are so precious, my flame.”

 

 “Yours.” Mairon held his gaze, looking breathless with exultation.

 

 Melkor picked him up, making him gasp as his feet left the ground and he was cradled close. He kissed the Vala once more before Melkor started towards the small door of the safe house. The stairway on the other side was small and cramped, but neither minded.

 

 Mairon laughed lightly at the sensation of Melkor's lips on his neck as the Vala carried him up the steps. He curled his limbs closer to his body to avoid bumping against the walls. Snow drifted past the slender windows.

 

 Melkor's own chuckle was low-pitched. His eyes shone with joy and adoration as he gazed down at the man in his arms. As they reached the door at the top of the stairs, he couldn't help but bend down to kiss him. Mairon slid halfway from his arms, feet braced awkwardly on the stone floor as he held onto Melkor, giggling like one inebriated.

 

 They stumbled through the doorway into the dimly lit room, lips locked together and Mairon's arms thrown clumsily over his shoulders. The room was not large, the stone ceiling arching gracefully over their heads and the elaborate furnishings arranged in a way that made the space cozy but not cramped. Candles flickered in their sconces on the walls and the metal-and-glass holders perched on the tables.

 

 Melkor kicked the door shut behind them. He barely avoided the low table as he guided him to the large couch and plopped down beside him, still tangled in each other's arms.

 

 They fell into the heaps of cushions together. The couch was clearly intended for reclining, broad and made of plush fabric. They broke their kiss, foreheads resting together. Mairon's legs were crooked over Melkor's lap as he gazed adoringly at him.

 

“May I touch you?” Melkor's voice was soft. Mairon nodded, eyes flickering with light. He swallowed thickly, anxiety sparking in his chest, but he ignored it.

 

“Disrobe for me.” Melkor kissed his ear and played with the clasps on the front of his dark robe. Mairon swallowed heavily but obeyed, undoing the metal clasps.

 

 His robes pooled on the floor and he kicked off his boots, leaving him in just his leggings. He knew he looked good, body toned and strong, but the experience of undressing for another was new.

 

 A slight frown creased his face as noticed how hard his nipples had become, reacting in a way they never had before. He shivered, crossing his arms over his chest self consciously.

 

 Melkor kissed him, pulled him into his lap, and pushed his arms down gently. He brought one hand up to tweak one of Mairon's nipples, making him gasp sharply and tense under the ministrations.

 

 “Melkor.” He whispered. The Vala embraced him, nuzzling into his shoulder and kissing the pale skin softly. “I love you beyond all sanity.” He confessed, brushing their noses together.

 

 Melkor lowered his head and licked at Mairon's nipple, making it harden and perk. Mairon groaned deep in his throat, as Melkor nipped at the sensitive bud and sucked it into his mouth.

 

 Mairon pulled back with a loud gasp when his fingers found his other nipple, tweaking and rubbing the stiff bud. He pressed his cheek to Melkor's forehead and moaned in surprise. His nipples had never struck him as particularly sensitive, nor had _twisting_ them of all things seemed like a pleasurable act, but he had clearly been wrong.

 

 “Are you enjoying that?” Melkor asked. Mairon nodded, face burning red. He smiled. “Good. I thought they might be sensitive, they were hard before I touched them. It is quite cute, really.”

 

 Melkor moved up to kiss him and continued twisting and tweaking his nipples. He marked Mairon's neck eagerly, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

 

 His cock stirred in his leggings, hardening rapidly and tenting the fabric. Mairon blushed and clung to Melkor's shoulders, sparks flickering through his braid. He whined at the pressure against his erection, eyes closing as Melkor pinched his other nipple, making pleasure shoot through his veins.

 

 “Is something wrong?” Melkor broke away, looking concerned, and brushed his thumb across Mairon's cheek.

 

 Mairon turned his head away, the stars in his braid throwing points of light through the room. “We should not be doing this.”

 

 “And why is that?” Melkor asked softly, kissing his forehead. Mairon looked away. “Aulë would not want this.”

 

 “Damn Aulë.” Melkor hissed, dark eyes smoldering. “Tonight is not about him and his wants. It is about you, Mairon.”

 

 “But he would never approve of me doing things like this...with _you_ of all people--” Melkor pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. “Mairon. If at any point you want to stop for your own reasons, tell me. But Aulë has no control over you here. You are not at work or in his palace, you are with me.”

 

 Mairon paused for a moment to think. “He would be disappointed with me. This...this is wrong.”

 

 “It is not. Aulë has lied to you, little flame. He has denied you so much freedom. After all, we would not even be together if you had obeyed all that he said.”

 

 When Mairon blinked borderline tearfully at him, Melkor sighed affectionately. “Is it wrong because it feels wrong, or because of what the others told you?”

 

 “It...it feels right.” He admitted with a shaky exhale. “But Aulë--”

 

 “Tonight is about you and I, Mairon. For tonight, it is as though all others fade away.” Melkor kissed him, stroking the soft hair, playing with the points of light in the thick braid. He eased the leather tie free and untangled the braid, letting the crimson-gold hair flow free over his shoulders and about his slender torso. Mairon shivered a little in his arms.

 

 “I’ve never done anything like this before.” He admitted, face flushed as they broke apart.

 

 “Do not worry, precious.” Melkor kissed his neck, biting down briefly. Mairon gasped and shivered, arousal soaring to new heights with each passing heartbeat.

 

  He closed his eyes in embarrassment. The stiffness between his thighs felt all too obvious, pressing against the front of his leggings.

 

Melkor kissed him briefly, only adding to the ache between his legs. “Never been touched before?” He inquired softly, forehead pressed to Mairon's. Mairon nodded in confirmation, cheeks coloring with embarrassment at the new situation.

 

 “Oh, little flame, you have been denied so much. You know so little of the pleasure your hröa can bring you.” Melkor ran his hands lightly over Mairon's torso. “Let me show you how good this can feel.”

 

Melkor reached down to cup his erection, massaging it through his leggings. Mairon bit his lip as his hips jerked into the touch.

 

 Melkor removed his cloak and tunic with fumbling haste, casting them aside before kissing Mairon with a fervent passion, hand moving over his clothed erection.

 

 Mairon ran one hand over Melkor's chest, the other tangling in his dark hair. Melkor undid the lacings on his leggings with one large hand, the other not leaving Mairon's stiff nipple.

 

 Melkor reached into Mairon's undergarments and freed his cock, teasingly rubbing the underside of the head. Mairon moaned throatily, throwing his head back in bliss. He had never been touched like this before. The new sensations were dizzying.

 

 “Oh Eru.” He breathed, shuddering as Melkor rubbed his erection. He daintily slid one long finger up Mairon's cock, pausing to tease at the slit and coax a bead of precome out.

 

 Mairon reached for the lacings of Melkor's own leggings and undid them, resting his hand over the fast-forming bulge there. The Vala gasped softly, fingers wrapping around Mairon's cock and beginning to slowly pump.

 

 He surprised himself by moaning loudly, shivering all over from the new sensations. He finished opening Melkor's leggings and wrapped his hand around his cock, nervousness rising in his chest.

 

 Melkor tensed and swore softly as Mairon clumsily mimicked his own movements. Arousal throbbed at his core, burning hot through him and sparking against Melkor's fëa. The slight touch of souls was enough to make them both moan.

 

 Mairon reached up to kiss him, free hand coming up to grip his shoulder, idly pushing the robes aside. They kissed passionately, the fire of Mairon's arousal stoked higher when Melkor's tongue slid into his mouth.

 Their kiss grew deeper, making them both shudder and moan. Mairon trailed his fingers over Melkor's abdomen, moving up to one nipple and lightly tugging at it. The Vala groaned blissfully, eyes squeezed shut. Mairon pulled back with a gasp.

 

 “M-melkor!” Mairon's face flushed as Melkor's finger ran over his slit, trailing through the precome dripping down his aching cock. He gently squeezed at Melkor's cock, hand tightening involuntarily. The act elicited a soft groan from the Vala as his cheeks colored in pleasure. Emboldened, Mairon began to move his hand faster, fisting over his cock.

 

 “You are so beautiful, my Mairon. You make lovely noises when I touch you here.” As he spoke, he rubbed the vein on underside of his cock. Mairon gasped loudly and trembled.

 

 He stopped, unsure of himself once more, when he felt precome trickle down onto his hands. Melkor's erection was dripping with arousal. The Vala was flushed and his pupils were blown wide with lust.

 

 Mairon started rubbing his cock again when Melkor's hips bucked impatiently, driving his erection against Mairon's hand. They kissed once more, Melkor playing with Mairon's cock and nipples to elicit soft moans.

 

 “Can I...can I try something?” Mairon asked hesitantly when their kisses broke off. Melkor nodded, a faint smile crossing his face. “Of course, little flame.”

 

 Mairon climbed out of his lap and slid off the couch to kneel on the floor, resting his hands on Melkor's knees. His own cock was hard as he leaned forward to kiss the inside of one of the Vala's thighs.

 

 Mairon leaned forward, closing his eyes, and tentatively licked the underside of the tip of his cock.

 

 Melkor immediately reacted with a loud gasp, one hand flying down to grasp Mairon's head while the other curled against the couch. His cock twitched against Mairon's soft tongue as the Maia licked it again.

 

 “Oh Eru, Mairon, please…” Melkor groaned softly. Mairon's arousal was stoked by the soft pleas from the most powerful Vala, brought low by nothing more than a tongue on his cock.

 

 Mairon kissed down the shaft, lips messy against the throbbing cock. Melkor let out a shuddering groan at the new sensation.

 

 “Do you like this?” Mairon asked, eyes glittering coyly before he moved in to kiss his inner thighs, sinking his teeth fractionally into the smooth skin and leaving a faint mark.

 

 “Oh yes...yes, Mairon, m-more--” Melkor inhaled sharply as Mairon licked up the underside of his cock in one quick stroke. He pointed his tongue to lap at the head once more, drops of precome flowing onto his tongue. His lips and tongue worked over the sensitive skin.

 

 Emboldened by the moans, he sucked the tip into his mouth. The ragged gasp and jerk of Melkor's hips the act elicited made his cock throb. He licked the slit briefly, eyes flicking up to gaze into Melkor's pleasure-stricken face, before he slid down further along the length.

 

 “Oh!” Melkor's gasp was surprisingly breathy. He grabbed Mairon's head and held on tightly, fingers clenching in his hair as Mairon sucked his cock. The taste of his lover was far more arousing than it should've been.

 

 Mairon brought his hand down to his own cock, jerking himself off with swift strokes to relieve the aching pressure in his groin. He moaned needily, feeling Melkor's cock twitch in his mouth.

 

 He sucked firmly, tongue working against his erection. Melkor tugged at his hair, making arousal sear through his body. His own cock twitched in his hand. He bobbed his head up and down, barely avoiding gagging.

 

 “M-mairon, stop or I'll--” Melkor's hips moved faster, driving the tip of his cock into his throat. Mairon moaned around him before finally pulling away with a filthy popping noise.

 

 The Vala panted and gasped for air, bracing his hands on the couch as he recovered from the brink of climax. Mairon wiped his hand over his mouth. Precome and saliva were slicked over his chin and swollen lips.

 

 “Are you sure you've never done that before?” Melkor looked down at him wryly, exhaling hard. “Your mouth feels so good.”

 

 “Never.” Mairon rested his head on Melkor's thigh, mouth sliding over the shaft of his cock. He brought his hand up to stroke over the base.

 

 Melkor tugged Mairon back. “I'll come if you keep doing that, little flame.”

 

 “Is that not the point?” Mairon tilted his head almost innocently as he climbed back into Melkor's lap.

 

 “I don't want to spill yet.” Melkor kissed him, heedless of the taste of his own precome on Mairon's lips.

 

 “You know, it is amusing…” Melkor's lips brushed his ear. “You act so forward when you touch me, but when I touch you--” He gently rubbed the tip of Mairon's cock. The Maia stiffened up and moaned loudly, burying his face in his neck.

 

 “You go all pliant.” Melkor smiled against the top of his head. He began to stroke his aching length once more. Mairon panted desperately, hips jerking and jaw going slack as Melkor cupped his ass, fingers pressing into the soft skin.

 

 “Let me make you feel good.” Melkor kissed along his collarbone and rubbed along his hips and the curve of his ass. Mairon flushed crimson, but nodded his consent.

 

 “Lie on your back.” Melkor eased him down onto several pillows, propping him partially upright. He parted his thighs gently with both hands, spreading his legs almost obscenely wide.

 

 The Vala bit at his thighs idly, kissing and nipping the creamy flesh. He tensed up, legs quivering and cock standing straight up in anticipation.

 

 “You were so good with your mouth, little flame.” Melkor crooned. “I think I should return the favor, don't you?” Before Mairon could respond, Melkor licked his erection from base to tip.

 

 “Oh!” Mairon gasped in surprise at the sensation. His legs shook as Melkor licked around the head. His hands clenched against the couch as Melkor laved his cock with long, slow licks.

 

 He sucked the head into his mouth, lapping at the slit and tasting the drops of precome that trickled onto his tongue. Mairon closed his eyes and threw his head back as he moaned needily.

 

 :Let's see about making you feel good, precious.: Melkor spoke in his mind as he sucked more of his cock into his mouth.

 

 The Maia keened and shivered on the couch, hooking one leg over Melkor's broad shoulders as his lips touched Mairon's groin.

 

 Moans filled the room as Melkor moved his lips up and down over his cock, moving his head steadily. Mairon's hips jerked as he thrust up into the heat of Melkor's mouth.

 

 “P-please, more…oh Eru, Melkor, what are you doing to me?” Mairon whined brokenly. Melkor released his cock to look into his flushed face, taking in the beauty of his delicately parted lips and the desire clouding his eyes.

 

 “Giving you what you have been denied.” Melkor smiled at him, then took his entire length into his mouth once more with one fluid motion.

 

 Mairon shrieked in pleasure, shuddering violently beneath him. Melkor pinned his hips down gently, continuing to suck and lick at his cock. He took the tip easily into his throat.

 

 Mairon threw his head back and keened low in his throat, unimaginable pleasure coursing through him. He was utterly overwhelmed by all the new sensations, shuddering and writhing on the couch. He had never imagined that anything could feel quite this good.

 

 He didn't notice Melkor reaching for the phial of oil on the side table, or slicking his fingers with it. Without letting up the pressure of his tongue on the underside of his cock, he pressed the pad of one oil-slick finger to Mairon's hole.

 

 The Maia instantly tensed and half-sat up, frowning in confusion. “What are you--” Melkor released his cock for a moment to meet his eyes, his gaze tender.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop. It may feel strange at first.” Melkor leaned down to suck eagerly at the head of his cock, licking the sensitive spot on the underside and making him moan. As soon as his muscles relaxed, Melkor eased the tip of his finger into his hole.

 

“F-fuck!” His eyes shot open and he trembled as Melkor slowly pushed deeper, still kissing over his cock to distract him with pleasure.

 

 His thumb pressed at the spot between Mairon's balls and entrance, eliciting a gasp. He had never imagined how good so simple an action could feel. Sparks of ecstasy shot through his shaking body.

 

 Melkor gently slid his finger in and out, relaxing his hole. Mairon’s fingers curled into the pillows. The sensation was unusual, but something about it was unbelievably erotic. There was none of the pain he'd been expecting.

 

He moaned at the sensation as his finger pressed slowly in and out, stroking along his inner walls. Another finger joined the first, slowly stretching him open. Precome dripped into Melkor's mouth as the Vala moved his head up and down, sucking his cock while he worked him open.

 

 :How is it?: Melkor asked in his mind. Mairon whined again. “It’s alright...” He gasped as Melkor's tongue traced a vein on his erection. “Please, Melkor!” His voice quivered with pleasure as his hand flew down to tangle in Melkor's hair.

 

 He could almost hear Melkor's chuckle in his head. :Let me show you how much pleasure this can bring you, little flame.:

 

 Suddenly his fingers curled, hitting something absolutely wonderful inside the Maia. Mairon threw back his head and _screamed_ , his entire body spasming with the white-hot ecstasy pulsing through his veins. The Vala pulled back when he felt his cock twitch, clearly on the verge of spilling.

 

 “Melkor...oh Eru!” Mairon keened loudly and writhed, legs flung carelessly apart as he quivered beneath him. His cock throbbed almost painfully.

 

 “Do that again, please.” He managed, regaining a sliver of control as Melkor focused once more on stretching him open.

 

 “You would like that?” Melkor's voice was low. He whined softly. “Please, I-I need--ah!” He broke off to moan brokenly as Melkor prodded at his sweet spot once more.

 

 “Harder!” Mairon managed to gasp, legs quivering uncontrollably as Melkor hooked two fingers into his prostate and curled them rapidly, the pressure almost blindingly good.

 

 Melkor ran his free hand over Mairon's heaving chest, tracing affectionately over his hipbones. He fingered him harder, dipping his head to take his cock back into his mouth.

 

 Mairon's fingers tangled in Melkor's silky hair, keeping his head in place. He screamed and swore, writhing beneath the strong hand laid on his hips. It was all too much, he had never fathomed that something could feel this good. It was insane. Sparks danced before his eyes. He could have sworn he was losing his mind from the sensations Melkor was giving him.

 

 The Vala hollowed out his cheeks, sucking firmly as he took his cock further into his throat. He kept moving his fingers, curling them to press hard into his prostate. Mairon rocked his hips against the fingers inside him.

 

 Mairon was utterly wrecked, tears of pleasure gathering in his eyes. It was far too much. He could never have prepared himself for this.

 

 “Pl-please, Melkor!” Mairon's legs shivered violently and his back arched off the pillows. He bucked back against his fingers, hips thrusting wildly.

 

 Something inside him was building, an intense pressure gathering in his abdomen. His balls tightened, and he felt as though he was on the brink of a release, every heartbeat bringing him to new heights of ecstasy.

 

 The peak was ever closer, his own completion on the verge of overwhelming him. His heart pounded and he saw stars, moaning and keening open-mouthed as Melkor sucked and fingered him. The tension in his groin was overwhelming now, surely it had to break soon--

 

His eyes rolled back in his head and he shrieked Melkor's name as he finally, finally tipped over the edge and his orgasm wracked his body.

 

 Sheer pleasure shot through his veins, making him writhe uncontrollably and sob his ecstasy. He felt as though he was floating, cock pulsing in Melkor's mouth as he released with almost violent intensity.

 

 The Vala didn't let up on him, stimulating him through it. Melkor rubbed his sweet spot, hooking further into it to elicit a loud scream. He swallowed steadily around him. Mairon came in several unbearably long pulses, the pleasure so intense it made his entire body shake.

 

 Mairon sobbed his name, keens and breathy cries trailing off into moans and whimpers as his climax faded. Melkor pulled away, easing out of him and releasing the softened length.

 

 “It felt good, did it not?” Melkor smiled up at him, resting his chin on his hip and kissing his abdomen lightly. Mairon panted for breath. “That was...indescribable.” He swallowed thickly as he regained his composure.

 

“Mm.” Melkor moved up to kiss him, letting Mairon taste his own release in his mouth. “You are so lovely when you are in rapture. You are truly a work of art.”

 

 They embraced once more, bodies fitting together perfectly. Mairon blushed as he came down from his high. “You're perfect to me, my love...Melkor...I adore you.” His voice was breathy and light.

 

As he shifted his position, Melkor's neglected erection brushed Mairon's hip, making the Maia look down and blush when he realized how aroused he was. It looked almost painful.

 

 “I want to touch you.” Mairon whispered. He trailed his fingers over the taut muscles beneath Melkor's pale skin, pausing close to his groin.

 

 “Please.” He responded, voice equally hushed.

 

 Mairon began to trace the vein on the underside of his cock, fingers running over the head, and he gave several idle pumps to the shaft. Melkor moaned openly, pulling Mairon closer. Even as he rocked his hips steadily against Mairon's hand, he was kissing over the Maia's neck, his delicate collarbone, the delicate curve of his chin, the freckles scattered like constellations over his cheeks. They fit together magnetically.

 

 The two laid together for awhile, simply enjoying being together. Mairon pressed warm kisses over his collarbone, lips tracing over his neck and shoulders and chest. His hands roamed over the hard planes of muscle and soft skin of his torso and the slight flare of his hips, fingertips exploring his body.

 

  Melkor himself toyed with Mairon's nipples, sucking at them and occasionally moving up to initiate slow, deep kisses. He seemed to make it his mission to familiarize himself with Mairon's body, mapping it with caresses and soft kisses. Both Ainur were soon moaning and shivering in each other's arms, hazy with pleasure and high off the sensations of each other.

 

 Eventually Melkor lifted his head from Mairon's shoulder, leaving a red bitemark standing out on the pale skin. He rested their foreheads together and spoke.

 

 “There is one more thing I want to do with you.” Melkor smiled at him, stroking his sweat-slicked face. Mairon flicked his fingers over the tip of his cock, eliciting a groan. Melkor's hips trembled.

 

 “Oh?” Mairon asked, desire shimmering in his eyes. His own cock, half erected, twitched in anticipation.

 

 Melkor's eyes flicked down to his budding erection and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Was one release not enough for you?” He nipped lightly at the tip of his ear.

 

 Mairon flushed crimson. “I...I need you.” He confessed, face buried in his shoulder.

 

 “There is no shame in desire.” Melkor kissed him, slow and deep, rolling one nipple between his fingers. The Maia moaned against his mouth as he relaxed, arching into his touch and giving in to the urges of his body.

 

 “What did you want to do with me?” Mairon said softly as Melkor drew back. He smiled. “Knees to your chest.”

 

 Mairon obeyed hesitantly, face burning with the embarrassment of exposing himself. Melkor poured the remaining oil into his hand and wrapped it around his cock, stroking and pumping it with quick motions. He moaned as he thrust his leaking arousal into his hand, cock throbbing at the sight of Mairon spread open for him. The Maia's own cock reacting now.

 

 Melkor's free hand continued to trace over his hipbones, fingers massaging the creamy skin and stroking up his abdomen. This elicited a shuddering gasp as Mairon turned his head to one side, burying his face in the pillows. He felt so _sensitive_ , turned into a trembling wreck by simply a hand on his chest.

 

 Melkor gently took both his wrists in one hand and pinned his hands above his head, pressing them against the armrest of the couch.

 

 He gasped with arousal at the new position as Melkor knelt between his spread legs. Another kiss made him groan deep in his throat. Melkor's tongue slid against his.

 

 He tensed up and swallowed heavily as something pressed against his hole. “Are you sure we can--” His voice trailed off. Melkor gave him a soothing smile. “It will hurt at first, precious, but trust me. It will make what you just felt pale in comparison.” A pause. “But if it becomes too much, I will stop.”

 

 “O-okay.” Mairon whispered. “You can begin now.” He looked away in humiliation. His wrists flexed involuntarily in Melkor's hand as the head of his cock pressed against Mairon's ass.

 

 He gasped loudly as the tip pressed in. The stretch burned already. Mairon squirmed at the confusing sensations between his legs, whining slightly in a mix of pain and pleasure.

 

 “I know, precious.” Melkor kissed his forehead. “Try to relax. You are doing well.” He took a moment to let Mairon catch his breath, the Maia's chest heaving and his eyes hooded.

 

“You can take it. This will feel so good soon.” To emphasize, he brought his hand to Mairon's cock and stroked it firmly.

 

 When the pleasure made him relax, Melkor slid in further. Mairon moaned loudly at the burn of the stretch. He wanted to believe Melkor, but he was writhing at the discomfort and twinges of pain.

 

 Slowly, bit by bit, Melkor managed to fully enter him. At some point along the way, the soft noises of discomfort from the Maia beneath him had turned into ones of pleasure. He was completely filled, and it felt better than he could have imagined.

 

 Melkor pulled back slightly and adjusted his angle, eliciting a sharp scream as he thrust back in with one fluid motion.

 

 Mairon blinked wide-eyed up at him. It was nothing like he'd imagined. The pain had been intense, yes, but it was over so quickly, replaced by an aching fullness. His cock throbbed, demanding attention, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the feel of taking Melkor's cock.

 

 He moved in small thrusts, rubbing fractionally against his prostate until Mairon began to pant and moan in bliss. The pain had faded away, replaced by a pleasure so blinding that Mairon could hardly believe he was experiencing it.

 

 “You can move m-more.” He said, hooking his legs over Melkor's hips as though holding him closer. He smiled at him as he began to thrust faster, using all his willpower to not give in and fuck the Maia raw.

 

 Mairon moaned, low pitched and needy, as Melkor's pace slowly increased. The weight of his cock pressing into his prostate was enough to make him quiver in need.

 

  “Are you alright?” Melkor asked, brushing their foreheads together as he fully sheathed himself and stilled once more. Mairon pulled his wrists free of Melkor's grasp and tangled one hand in his hair, cupping his face with the other. “Just kiss me and keep going.”

 

 Melkor leaned in to kiss him, soft at first but growing deeper and more intense as he began to move again. Mairon gasped and panted against his mouth, hips twisting.

 

 “Oh Eru!” His back arched and he cried out, the creamy skin of his throat exposed to Melkor.

 

 The Vala bit down on the side of his neck, teeth sinking slightly into the soft flesh. Mairon moaned as he marked him.

 

 He kept sucking bruises into the pale column of his neck, biting down every so often to elicit sweet whimpers. When he finally pulled back, the sight of Mairon with his marks blooming crimson on his neck made his cock twitch.

 

 Mairon was so wrecked and so utterly _his_ that Melkor couldn't help but moan. He moved one hand between the Maia's pale thighs and grasped his neglected cock, stroking it to elicit little moans and quiet gasps.

 

 “Melkor!” Mairon closed his eyes and threw his arms about his neck clumsily, legs spread wide and quivering where he had them hooked over Melkor's narrow waist.

 

 “Harder, pl-please!” Mairon begged softly, eyes dark with lust. Melkor complied, grabbing his waist with his free hand and fucking into him deeper. The new angle made them both moan.

 

 “Fuck!” Mairon gasped, his entire body shaking with pleasure. It felt as though every nerve in his body was raw and oversensitive. Melkor was driving him beyond all sanity with sheer ecstasy, and he could do nothing but moan, writhe, and cling frantically to his shoulders. He felt so unbearably needy, wanton arousal constantly building within him.

 

 “You are so beautiful.” Melkor whispered in adoration. “I love you so much.”

 

 Mairon panted heavily, eyes unfocused with bliss. He trailed his hand weakly down Melkor's well-muscled arm, finding his hand and squeezing it. The hand around his cock sped up, eliciting a shuddering moan.

 

 “Melkor...let me touch you…” He kissed him greedily, exploring his mouth with his tongue. He bucked his hips back against the cock inside him, meeting Melkor's every thrust with the motions of his trim waist.

 

 Mairon's free hand roamed over his body, finding all his sensitive spots and toying with them to watch his eyes become glassy with pleasure. He moaned when Mairon twisted one nipple and leaned down to kiss him needily.

 

A particularly well-aimed thrust made precome leak onto Melkor's hand as he pumped Mairon's aching cock.

 

 “Again! Harder!” Mairon urged, moaning wantonly and squirming on the pillows. Melkor obeyed, adjusting the angle of his thrusts so his cock drove directly into his bundle of nerves every time he moved. The pressure was almost too much, stimulating Mairon's prostate until he was on the verge of sobbing.

 

 “I-I’m close.” Mairon managed to speak between moans, legs quivering as Melkor fucked him. He felt so full, pure pleasure building up in his body and coiling in his groin. His cock twitched when Melkor stroked it, and he keened.

 

 Melkor sped up, stimulating the soft spot within him harder. Mairon raked his nails down his back carelessly, leaving red lines and eliciting a low groan. He moved with Melkor's thrusts, hips bucking to meet them and take his cock in deeper.

 

 “Hold on for me, precious. You're doing well.” Melkor kissed his neck affectionately, right over the blossom of bruises he'd left earlier. He moved higher to nip at the point of his ear. Mairon let out a soft gasp.

 

 “My little flame. My precious. _Mine._ ” Melkor nearly growled out the last word, kissing and biting gently at his collarbone. Mairon cried out, tossing his head back and arching up delicately.

 

 “Yours.” Mairon whispered passionately. He squeezed Melkor's hand tightly as a shiver of pleasure rippled through him. Melkor stroked his cock firmly, thumb teasing over the dripping head. “All yours…my soul, my body, all of me--” He moaned loudly and rested his sweat-slicked forehead against Melkor's as the Vala's thrusts sped up further, angled right against his prostate.

 

 “We are as one.” Melkor groaned blissfully and kissed him, wordlessly sealing their pact. Their fëar brushed together ever so slightly, making them gasp into each other's mouths. They clung to one another, fingers interlocked and Mairon's free hand on Melkor's back while Melkor cupped his face tenderly, brushing back strands of soft hair.

 

 The brush of fëar was completely involuntary, and yet it was unstoppable. Sparks burst before both their eyes as they approached climax, the newfound bond alight with pleasure as it gathered strength. They moaned and gasped into each other's mouths, kissing messily as Melkor fucked him hard.

 

 “Ah!” Mairon cried out, jerking back. He was clearly on the verge of orgasm, thrusting his cock against Melkor's hand and his hips back to meet the thrusts. He felt almost too sensitive. The heat and tension were building inside him once more, rapidly approaching the breaking point.

 

 He squeezed Melkor's other hand, fingers pressing down hard. Melkor returned the gesture. The world seemed to fall away, until it was just the pair of them lying entangled on a couch, bodies moving together and soft moans filling the air.

 

 Their fëa bond burned with an ecstasy almost unbearably intense, and yet Mairon wanted it. He _needed_ it. They both seethed with the primal need to merge their souls, to become each other's for the rest of time. Two uniting into one. An equal exchange of power.

 

 Melkor's own climax was fast building, his balls tightening as he prepared to release inside the Maia. He moaned, low pitched, at the incredible tightness and heat around his cock.

 

 “O-oh fuck--” Mairon whined, gasping in pleasure. Again they both moaned at the feeling of their fëar entwining. Melkor stroked Mairon's throbbing cock, rubbing the underside of the head firmly. “Come with me.” He whispered hotly, fucking into Mairon at a blindingly pleasurable angle.

 

 “ _Melkor_!” Mairon screamed his release, clinging to the Vala he loved. It was unimaginably good. His first orgasm paled in comparison to the overwhelming bliss, the sheer pleasure, of the second.

 

 Mairon's whole body quivered and shook as he climaxed. He was in ecstasy.

 

 “M-mairon!” The Vala gasped and moaned as he released, shuddering with the overwhelming sensations. Pleasure shot through his veins and stars burst across his vision. He grasped Mairon's hand almost painfully tight. That little gesture felt like the one thing keeping them grounded.

 

 As their climaxes faded, Melkor leaned in to kiss him sweetly. Mairon eagerly reciprocated, his free hand tangling in Melkor's soft hair.

 

 When they slowly broke the kiss, Melkor eased out of the shivering Maia and laid down beside him in the heap of pillows. Mairon moaned softly and immediately nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. Reaching out with his magic so he didn't disturb Mairon, Melkor pulled up the blanket crumpled at the other side of the couch and draped it over them.

 

 Mairon sighed in contentment, and Melkor idly stroked his hair with a small smile on his face. He cradled him close, cherishing the warmth of his precious Maia.

 

 They lay together, exhausted and blissed out, enjoying the afterglow.

 

 “That was...incredible.” Mairon broke the silence with an awed whisper. He quivered slightly at the pleasant ache between his legs. They were both a mess, but he had no desire to move.

 

 “My perfect little flame.” Melkor kissed his head, moving his hand lower to rub his back. Mairon was fully relaxed, draped limp over Melkor.

 

 “Did you mean what you said?” Mairon asked hesitantly, looking shyly up to meet his eyes. “That I am yours, and you are mine?”

 

 He exhaled softly and took Mairon's hand, gently kissing it. “Do you remember my proposition?” He asked. “When I asked you to join me in Angband?”

 

 Mairon nodded once, tilting his head demurely. “Yes.” He leaned over to kiss Melkor's cheek. “And I remember telling you I wanted it.”

 

Melkor moved their joined hands over his chest, letting Mairon feel his steady heartbeat. “My fëa is yours, my love. I pledge my soul to you, if you would have it.” He said quietly, though with no less fervor.

 

 “I would always have you.” Mairon confirmed. “And I pledge my fëa to you. I want to be yours as you are mine.”

 

 He kissed Melkor softly, hands moving to tangle in his hair and cup his face. Melkor embraced him tightly, cradling the Maia he adored.

 

 When Mairon pulled back, his lips lingered just above Melkor's. “I will join you in your fortress. I would rather be forsaken by the Valar than abandon what we share.” Their lips brushed once more as he spoke. ”I am certain now. Nothing can be allowed to keep us apart.”

 

 “You mean that?” Melkor asked, eyes shining with emotion. When Mairon nodded, Melkor swept him closer in a tight hug and pressed his face into the top of his head.

 

 “I never thought this could be mine.” He admitted, words muffled by Mairon's hair. The Vala rested his free hand on his cheek, thumb brushing over the soft skin.

 

Mairon blinked up at him, smiling in the candlelight and looking happier and more at peace than Melkor had ever seen him. “Nor did I. But we are together now.” His eyes gleamed with endless possibilities. “We can be properly married when I leave Almaren.” Mairon paused, suddenly growing serious. “We have dealt enough in abstracts.”

 

 “What do you mean?” Melkor asked softly. Mairon met his eyes, unwavering. “It is always _when_ I leave Almaren, or _when_ we get married.” His voice trembled with emotion. “I want to _do_ something.” The pause was weighted, but Mairon ended it with the words he'd yearned to speak for so long.

 

 “I am leaving Almaren and Aulë's service on the next full moon. I will finally become yours.”

 

 “Will you meet me here?” Melkor asked, hardly daring to believe their current situation was real. He had dreamt of this moment too often for it to ever seem possible.

 

 Mairon kissed his hand with all the reverence and adoration in the world. “Always, my love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discarded titles: "feelings? in my porn?", "dick so good he changed allegiance", and "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews always help <3


End file.
